La fille venue du ciel
by Eldelwynne
Summary: Une fille, un cerf-volant, l'équipage de Shirohige, voilà comment débute cette aventure; celle de Selena qui s'incrustera donc dans le légendaire équipage de Barbe Blanche.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour c'est la première fan-fiction que je poste sur ce site. Elle sera centrée sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, et mon O.C. Je vous mets ci-dessous la description de mon personnage, je sais ce n'est pas courant mais c'est pour vous faire une idée de mon O.C ^^. Je poste aussi le tout début de la fic. Je sais c'est très court comme début mais je poste après la suite. Cette fiction est surtout basée sur l'humour et la romance (qui viendra plus tard normalement). Il y aura aussi du langage grossier dans cette fic. Voilà le petit mot de l'auteure ^^.**  
**

* * *

**OC**

**Prénom : **Selena

**Nom:** Lokia

**Fruit du démon:** Le fruit de l'Arachné type Zoan

**Caractère : **très extravertie, mais aussi sadique et psychopathe sur les bords, fort caractère. Elle est vulgaire et franche, ce qui l'entraine dans des situations rocambolesques.

**Caractéristiques: **apprend à maitriser son fruit du démon tant bien que mal, possède le fluide mais ne le sait pas tout de suite et n'arrive pas à le maitriser, adore faire chier les gens. Elle est très renfermée mais avec le temps elle s'ouvre aux autres. Niveau familial R.A.S.

**Descriptions :** Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns virant aux rouges quelques fois. Elle a une petite poitrine. Elle n'est pas grande.

**Complexe : **Elle est toute petite, donc les gens la rabaissent tout le temps, mais son caractère invivable compense.

**Autres : **Elle déteste les cerfs-volants, depuis peu.

* * *

\- C'est quoi le problème ?! Encore ! Cria Marco.

\- Le problème ! C'est que j'ai mes règles le voilà le problème !

Une voix furieuse provenant de la salle de bain venait de lui répondre, Marco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. En effet cette femme, vous l'aurez compris hein ? Avait rejoint leur équipage quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait atterri ici. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu cerf-volant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback DE LA MORT QUI TUE !**

Il faisait jour et le vent était levé, une journée plutôt paisible pour l'équipage du Moby Dick. Marco vérifiait l'itinéraire, pendant que Ace se faisait courser par un cuisinier pas content, car il avait encore pioché dans la réserve de nourriture. Tout à coup telle une météorite (je ne vise personne avec cette situation), une fille atterrit en plein sur Ace ce qui le stoppa net dans sa course.

\- Ouille, ouille, tiens ? C'est étrange le sol est plus moelleux que d'habitude ? Dit une voix féminine

\- Ace, ça va ? demanda Tatch

Chose inutile car Ace était un logia, mais comme on dit c'est l'attention qui compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Ace en relavant la tête qui s'était encastrée dans le sol.

La jeune femme se releva, et prit conscience qu'elle était tombée sur quelqu'un. Elle était petite, avait de longs cheveux bruns, une cicatrice lui barrait le nez, et elle avait une machette sur sa ceinture.

\- Ha pardon, excusez-moi fausse manœuvre, mais bon vous n'êtes pas mort c'est déjà ça. Dit-elle tout à fait décontractée.

\- Heu... vous êtes qui ? demanda Tatch

\- Ha, moi c'est Selena et vous ? Sympa votre bateau, il est vachement grand.

Elle ne semblait pas prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait sur le pont du Moby Dick, le bateau d'un des quatre empereurs.

\- Moi, c'est Tatch, répondit celui-ci décontenancé.

Barbe Blanche se montra sur le pont intrigué par l'attroupement qui s'était créé autour de la jeune femme.

\- Que se passe-t-il mes fils ? Demanda-t-il

\- Hé ! Salut le le vieux ça farte ? Dit celle-ci

\- Hahaha ! Tu as de l'audace jeune fille

Ace, lui aussi ricana de l'audace de ladite jeune fille. Tout l'équipage sauf Marco était choqué par les paroles de la jeune fille.

\- Un peu de respect pour père ! dit l'un des hommes de Barbe Blanche

\- Quoi j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Dit la jeune fille, la tête penchée

Barbe Blanche sourit, cette fille lui faisait penser à Ace au début, en moins meurtrière cependant.

\- Que fais-tu sur mon bateau ? demanda-t-il

\- Mauvaise trajectoire, je faisais du cerf-volant. Dit Séléna d'un ton léger

\- Du cerf-volant ? la coupa Ace, des points d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'un cerf-volant venait faire dans l'histoire.

\- Ouais, en fait le vieux con du village me faisait chier, du coup je l'ai écrit sur le cerf-volant. Mais je n'avais pas regardé les prévisions météo du jour, ils avaient annoncé un ouragan. Je me suis fait emporter jusqu'à votre bateau. Dit-elle la main derrière la tête et une goutte sur la tempe.

L'équipage se mit à rire, ça faisait longtemps qu'un phénomène pareil n'avait pas mis de l'animation sur leur bateau.

\- Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire? Demanda Marco, tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

\- Non pas envie, répondit catégoriquement la fille comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Et pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il

\- Parce que... j'aime bien ma famille, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place sur cette île. J'ai besoin de voir du pays, d'apprendre des choses du monde extérieur de ne pas me conditionner à mon île.

\- Tu ne te sens pas à ta place ? Dit l'allumette, curieuse.

\- Ouais, la plupart des gens me rejettent et disent que je suis un monstre. Dit-elle avec un air qui se voulait neutre mais qui laissait transparaitre de la tristesse. Seuls mes parents me respecte mais si je reste, ils ne seront que les parents du monstre.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Barbe Blanche qui venait de s'installer dans son fauteuil.

\- A cause de ça, dit-elle, elle tendit son bras droit le poing fermé, et l'ouvrit et on vit une araignée en sortir.

\- Quoi, t'aime les araignées ?, répondit Ace.

\- Mais non idiot ! Rétorqua Marco, en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, répondit simplement celle-ci.

\- Halala, ça voudrait dire que la plupart d'entre nous sont des monstres, rigola Ace.

Selena esquissa un sourire, c'était vrai qu'une bonne partie des hommes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche possédaient un fruit du démon.

\- A table! Cria Tatch

\- Ça faut pas me le dire deux fois, dit Ace en fonçant vers la cuisine

\- Marco soupira, l'équipage entier allait d'un pas joyeux vers la cuisine.

\- Toi aussi viens, dit Tatch à l'adresse de Selena.

Selena hésita à venir, mais elle avait trop faim pour refuser. Une fois à table Ace demanda :

\- Comment tu as fait pour l'avoir ce fruit du démon ?

\- C'était un pari

\- Un pari ? Dit Marco en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- Ouais, si je mangeais le fruit du démon, le petit riche auquel il appartenait donnerait 50 000 berrys, pour des recherches sur des maladies rares, dit-elle.

\- Cool tu as gagné donc, répliqua Ace

\- Non, car cet enfoiré pensait pas que j'en serais capable du coup, il a refusé de payer.

\- Ha l'ordure, crièrent des membres d'équipage qui avaient écouté la conversation.

\- Ouais, mais quand je me suis ramenée chez lui avec une machette ; et que je lui ai dit ce que j'allais lui faire... Il a tout de suite changé d'avis, dit-elle en se marrant.

A cette annonce l'équipage resta bloqué une seconde, cette fille était une psychopathe, et ce qu'elle venait de dire la faisait rire en plus.

\- Quoi j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Hahaha, t'es une comique toi, dit Ace en rigolant

Le repas allait de bon train, les hommes de l'équipage racontaient leurs épopées à Selena. Quand tout à coup Ace tomba, le nez dans son assiette.

\- Ace, ça va ? Dit la jeune fille en lui secouant l'épaule

\- T'inquiète ça lui arrive tout le temps, il va finir par se réveiller, la rassura Marco

On lui avait souvent dit que les pirates étaient cruels et sans cœur, mais ceux-là étaient vraiment sympa, et avaient une certaine fierté et de l'honneur. Les hommes continuèrent leurs récits. Ace quant à lui venait de se réveiller tranquillement et de recommencer à manger comme si de rien n'était. Après le repas, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, Selena alla s'installer contre la rambarde du bateau et admira l'océan.

\- Tu as déjà pris la mer ? Demanda Ace qui avait rejoint Selena

\- Non, pas avant l'épisode du cerf-volant, répondit-elle en rigolant, et toi pourquoi tu as pris la mer ?

\- Pour devenir un pirate pardi, et aussi pour être libre. Dit Ace souriant et en regardant l'horizon.

Le soir venue, les pirates partirent se coucher, enfin ceux qui tenaient encore debout.

\- Tiens voici ta cabine pour la nuit, dit Marco en ouvrant la porte d'une cabine.

\- Merci, et bonne nuit

Sur ces mots, Selena entra dans la cabine et s'installa sur le lendemain matin, un vacarme du tonnerre provenant du pont réveilla Selena. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, un type, des trésors à la main, courait, poursuivi par un type de l'équipage qui criait :

\- Ils nous volent notre trésor !

Quand le voleur arriva à hauteur de Selena, elle lui fit un croche-patte et il s'étala par terre.

\- Merci, de ton aide je ne l'avais pas vu entrer dans la salle des trésors. Dit l'homme

\- Izou c'est bon tu as récupéré le trésor ? demanda Marco

\- Ouais...

Au même moment le pirate se releva

\- Tu vas payer enfoiré !

Selena l'ayant vu venir, referma la porte de sa cabine sur la tête du pirate. Après l'attaque, des cadavres ennemis encombraient le pont. Selena prenait sa machette, et s'approcha des cadavres.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Ace

\- Bah je prends les organes qui valent le coup. Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Euh... et ils vont te servir à quoi ? Questionna-t-il perplexe et légèrement inquiet quant à la santé mentale de la fille.

Je les revends à des hôpitaux, ils en ont toujours besoin. Répondit-elle

\- Ha... Fit Ace décontenancé

Ça partait d'un bon principe, mais la voir retirer les organes des corps, le sourire aux lèvres, donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Le pire c'était qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle souriait.


	3. Après le chapitre 2 bah c'est le 3

Salut la compagnie, voilà la suite des aventures de Selena ! Bon il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais intégrer de manière a peu près réaliste Selena dans l'équipage, d'une manière pas très originale me direz-vous. (_Ton intro est merdique..._ tu te rends compte que tu te parles là ? _Euh..._ Mouhaha !)

Bien je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre, pendant ce temps je m'en vais pourfendre de ma la lame les mécréants sur les jeux vidéo...

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

* * *

Ça partait d'un bon principe, mais la voir retirer les organes des corps, le sourire aux lèvres, donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Le pire c'était qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle souriait.

\- Ile en vue, dit Haruta l'une des commandantes de Barbe Blanche

C'était une petite île, ils y accostèrent juste pour faire des réserves de nourriture et de médicaments. Selena se dit que c'était ici qu'elle quitterait l'équipage, à contrecœur. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais elle les appréciait déjà beaucoup. Mais si elle restait elle les encombrera plus qu'autre chose, et elle était plus aventurière que pirate. Une part d'elle, lui disait pourtant de rester, mais sa stupidité dicta ses actes. Et puis pourquoi des pirates prendraient une petite fille comme elle dans leur équipage. Quand le bateau amarra au port, elle descendit du pont. Elle se faufila entre les hommes, leur dire au revoir était trop dure. Pendant sa fuite, elle vit un homme en trainer un autre enchainé derrière lui. Elle demanda à un passant, qui était agenouillé par terre ce qu'elle trouva étrange, ce qu'il avait fait. Et on lui répondit simplement :

\- "Mais enfin, voyons ! C'est un homme-poisson. C'est normal de le traiter ainsi il ne mérite pas mieux"

Alors machinalement elle répondit haut et fort :

\- C'est vous les pauvres cons de laisser ce débile faire ça ! Elle avait parlé fort sur le coup de l'énervement.

Ledit homme se retourna vers elle, et brandit un pistolet vers elle. Et voilà elle s'était encore mis dans une situation pas croyable. L'homme-poisson profita du moment d'inattention de l'homme pour fuir. Des hommes en costard noir, s'apprêtaient à le poursuivre, mais l'homme les arrêta :

\- Laissez ce minable partir, j'en trouvai un autre pour le remplacer ! Quant à toi tu vas mourir pour avoir osé porter affront à ma noble personne.

\- Toi un noble ? Laisse-moi rire je te donne plutôt le statut de "gros con", ou alors de "noble gros con" ; si tu tiens tant que ça au noble.

Tous les gens autour de cet homme étaient agenouillés, et leur visage étaient pâles. Leurs visages affichaient de la peur et de la pitié. En effet on les entendait murmurer, "la pauvre elle est perdue, elle n'aurait pas dû le provoquer'. L'homme s'apprêtait à tirer, quand on entendit un bruit et on vit une ombre fendre l'air, Selena se retrouva soulevée dans les airs. Dans les bras de... Un truc vachement chelou, tout bleu.

\- Alors on voulait nous fausser compagnie ? Dit le drôle d'oiseau

\- Gyah ! Mais vous êtes qui ? Lâchez -moi ! Cria Selena, affolée par cet énergumène

\- Alors tu l'as retrouvée Marco ? Dit Ace qui courait en dessous d'eux, levant la tête.

\- Marco... ?! Répéta la jeune fille

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Ha oui ! C'est vrai elle avait entendu parler de Marco le phénix. Mais elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement ..

\- Ouais, et elle a des fans, dit le phénix en montrant du doigt, enfin de l'aile l'attroupement plus loin.

\- Des fans ?! Demandèrent Ace et Selena en cœur

\- Rien, laissez tomber, soupira Marco

Selena fut donc raccompagnée au navire par deux gardes du corps (vous imaginer la scène XD). Arrivée au bateau, elle fut emmenée auprès de Barbe Blanche. Elle entra dans une vaste pièce et fit face à Barbe Blanche. Il était impressionnant, elle l'avait déjà vu, mais là il avait une aura forte et impressionnante

\- Alors tu voulais nous quitter ? Dit Barbe Blanche

\- ...

\- Je crois que ça va être difficile, reprit Barbe Blanche. Tu t'es attiré les foudres du gouvernement mondial.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la salle, tout le monde se regardait, Marco avait pris place à coté de son capitaine et Ace lui s'était mis un peu plus loin. Selena analysa l'information et dit :

\- Euh... ça a un rapport, avec de qui vient de se passer ?

En effet rajouta Barbe Blanche. Quiconque met en colère un dragon céleste, s'attire les foudres du gouvernement.

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler

\- Vaguement, dit Marco. Ils sont très craints pourtant.

\- Je sais, mais les nobles je les emmerde, ils font chier à se prendre pour les rois du monde. Ils sont soi-disant les descendants des créateurs du monde (gouvernement mondial). Mais sans le peuple tout ça ne serait rien, tout ça n'existerait pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous traiter comme de la merde.

Tout le monde, sauf Barbe Blanche, marqua un arrêt ; ils étaient estomaqués par ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Ils ouvraient tous grand la bouche et avaient les yeux exorbités.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Dit Selena de manière exaspérée.

Barbe Blanche rigola, cette jeune fille n'était pas particulièrement forte, mais elle avait du cran. En effet, elle savait ce qui l'attendait en défiant un dragon céleste mais elle l'avait fait.

\- Bien, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, je sens que tu vas mettre de l'animation ici. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal, hahaha !

\- Quoi, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais rester. Je vous aime bien, mais je ne suis pas une pirate. Dit Selena

\- Les hommes du gouvernement m'ont vu avec toi, de plus tu peux être sure que tu vas avoir de graves ennuis pour ce que tu viens de faire. Ajouta Marco.

Une semaine passa et Selena se retrouva malgré elle, bon d'accord c'est un peu beaucoup de sa faute ; embrigadée dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu cerf-volant.

Fin du flash back DE LA MORT QUI TUE !

Elle venait de hurler sur tout le bateau qu'elle avait ses règles oui la classe, la finesse et elle ; ça fait deux, au moins deux. A l'entente de cette phrase le visage de certains hommes avait pris des teintes rouges. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était énervée, elle fonça dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'ennuyait sur le pont, elle avait une mine boudeuse. Marco, vint à sa rencontre.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Mettez une petite review s'il vous plaît, pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez et ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

PS : ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous tombez le sol sera toujours là pour vous rattraper... (c'était le truc inutile du jour)


	4. Chapter 4

Je poste avec pas mal de retard le chapitre 4 de ma fiction gomen... Je l'avais déjà écrit depuis un moment mais il fallait que je trouve le temps de le poster et de corriger les fautes (qui doivent encore exister), bien j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre et bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Elle venait de hurler sur tout le bateau qu'elle avait ses règles oui la classe, la finesse et elle ; ça fait deux, au moins deux. A l'entente de cette phrase le visage de certains hommes avait pris des teintes rouges. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était énervée, elle fonça dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'ennuyait sur le pont, elle avait une mine boudeuse. Marco, vint à sa rencontre.

\- Alors tu t'ennuies ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui, dit-il  
\- Ouais, soupira-t-elle  
\- Tu sais tu pourrais aller voir d'autres membres de l'équipage, pour apprendre à les connaitre. Tu viens juste d'arriver après tout.  
\- Hm...  
\- Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
\- Héhé, je viens d'avoir une idée, dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique  
\- J'aime pas ton regard. Rétorqua Marco suspicieux

En effet, Selena arborait un sourire qui laissait transparaitre la fourberie. Elle partit en direction des cabines en sifflotant, au moins elle était de meilleure humeur. Marco alla voir son père, pour lui parler de leur itinéraire à suivre. Après quelques instants de calme, un vacarme sans nom provenant du pont se fit entendre.

\- Reviens ici, tout de suite ! Hurlait Tatch.  
\- Hahaha ! Surement pas répondit Selena en rigolant.  
\- Je vais t'étriper !

Les deux compères couraient en rond sur le pont, l'un poursuivant l'autre. Tatch avait les cheveux trempés et sa magnifique banane était toute dégonflée, on devine sans mal ce qui s'était passé. Ace, qui était présent sur le pont, rigolait à gorge déployée. Tatch avait beaucoup d'humour, mais il ne fallait jamais, non, au grand jamais, toucher à sa banane.

\- Au lieu de te marrer viens m'aider à l'attraper, gueula Tatch.  
\- Pas envie, vous êtes trop drôles ! Répondit Ace entre deux fous rires.  
\- Tu dirais pas ça, si tu savais qu'elle a fermé la porte de la réserve avec un cadenas (en granite marin), et qu'elle garde la clé.

A l'entente de ces mots, Ace cessa de rigoler et se leva, pour pourchasser Selena.

\- Viens ici ! Tout de suite ! Ou tu vas le regretter, cria Ace  
\- Je m'en bats les steaks ! Répondit celle-ci continuant de courir, cette fois sur tout le bateau

Marco, qui avait vu la scène soupira, et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Dans un des couloirs Selena vit la tête meurtrière d'Ace, en se retournant. Elle ne put laisser s'échapper qu'un :

\- Gyah ! Avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Elle rentra dans une pièce au hasard (ou pas), et vit Barbe Blanche et Marco. Elle alla directement se cacher derrière Barbe Blanche et dit avec une voix enfantine :

\- Père ! Ace il fait rien que de m'embêter.  
\- Enfoirée ! répliqua celui-ci.  
\- Hahaha ! Je vois que tu mets de l'animation sur le bateau. Répliqua le père.

A ce moment-là Tatch, rentra dans la pièce, un air triomphant.

\- Je suis allé dans ta chambre, et j'ai trouvé ce kimono, dans un coffre, sous ton lit avec marquer, "pas touche précieux" dessus.

Selena prit un air faussement affolé, puis elle fit un magnifique sourire à Ace et à Tatch.

\- Izou ! Y'a Tatch qui t'a pris ton kimono préféré ! Hurla Selena

Quelques secondes plus tard, Izou entra comme une furie dans la pièce.

\- Quoi ?! Dit celui-ci énervé.  
\- Espèce de... Dit Ace.  
\- Elle avait préparé son coup, rétorqua Tatch pas très content.  
\- Héhé, rigola sournoisement Selena.

Ace et Tatch tournèrent leur regard vers Selena, une aura plus que meurtrière autour d'eux. Elle déglutit...

\- Hoho... Dit-elle des gouttes de sueur sur le visage. Hum... Elle se retourna, et commença à courir tout en disant : Re-Gyah !

Donc nous avions, Selena poursuivie par Ace et Tatch, poursuivi par Izou, sous les regards des membres de l'équipage, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Une fois la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Marco, redevenue calme, il soupira, franchement ils ne pourraient pas êtres sérieux une seconde. Mais pourquoi Selena en avait fait baver autant à ses camarades. Remontons un peu dans le passé pour le découvrir (eh oui encore un flash back).

* * *

Prenez le temps de laisser une petite review s'il vous plaît ça me permet de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ça me permet aussi de m'améliorer.

Je vous dis à la prochaine et j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	5. Chapter 5 En mode guérilla

Bonjour tout le monde voici le chapitre 5 de ma fiction, j'espère que celui-ci aussi vous plaira ^^. Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais en avance. Le prochain chapitre sortira surement aux vacances de Noël. En effet je vais vous sortir une excuse qui est beaucoup utilisée, mais je suis au lycée et j'ai beaucoup de travail et je place le lycée avant les fictions. Du coup j'écrirais quand j'aurais du temps (et de l'inspiration ^^'). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour la suite et j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre. J'espère donc que vous continueriez à suivre mon histoire et je vous en remercie.

**TheCrazyKitty** : Merci ^^, je prends en note ta remarque pour la longueur des chapitres, et j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux ^^

**Kagami chan** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

* * *

Retour en arrière

L'équipage venait de donner un surnom à Selena. En effet quand Ace, sur le pont avec le reste de l'équipage, faisait un éloge ironique des qualités de Selena, celle-ci encore dans une autre pièce, et l'ayant entendu avait répondu par un magnifique "ta gueule", avec une voix ô combien douce et féminine. Ils avaient eu dès lors, l'idée de lui donner un surnom, ce qui eut pour conséquence de l'énerver. Une fois que les hommes avaient quitté le pont, Selena s'y était installé, avec une mine boudeuse.

Flash Back Fin

Et voilà comment on en était arrivés à cette course-poursuite effrénée sur tout le navire. Finalement tout le monde se calma, et retourna dans sa cabine, trop fatigué pour se disputer. Le soir venu l'histoire était déjà oubliée, et tout le monde dina dans le calme, enfin presque. L'équipage n'allait pas tarder à accoster sur une île pour refaire des provisions. En attendant elle donnait du travail à l'équipage.

\- Eh Selena arrête de foutre le bordel ! Cria Tatch

Selena fit un signe de la main à Tatch pour qu'il arrête, elle se tenait droit et releva le menton. Elle prend une attitude fière et commença un discours digne des plus grands avocats (les gens qui défendent les accusés, pas le fruit hein).

\- Attends une minute, vous faites le ménage et je fous le bordel. Donc vous renettoyez après, donc je vous donne du travail, or travail rime avec argent, enfin techniquement parlant non, mais je suis sur que des gens vifs d'esprit comme vous comprendront *se racle la gorge*. Hum, vous devriez être contents et me remercier, je fais marcher l'économie, moi ! Nan mais quelle bande d'ingrats ! Dit-elle d'un ton solennel, avec une attitude provocatrice.

A la suite de ses propos Tatch la poursuivit en gueulant que lui, il allait faire marcher l'économie des croque-morts.

\- Bon Ace je veux que tu accompagnes Selena sur l'île. Pour éviter qu'elle se fasse remarquer comme elle sait si bien le faire. Dit Marco d'un ton sérieux

\- Non ! Pourquoi moi ?! Et pourquoi elle a besoin d'aller sur l'île d'abord ?

\- Pour m'acheter des serviettes hygiéniques, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

\- Selena, la rappela Marco.

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de mal. Dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte, si si comme celui de l'ado rebelle que vous êtes.

Ace avait les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Mais c'est qu'il rougit le fourneau sur patte !

\- La ferme la tarentule !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est que tu as contre les araignées !

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Cria Marco

\- Guarará!

\- Père ?

Barbe Blanche qui venait d'arriver sur le pont, avait tout entendu.

\- Mes fils allez refaire le plein de provisions sur l'île

\- Bien père ! Dirent tous ses fils en cœur

Ace partit donc en compagnie de Selena pour acheter ses... enfin vous savez quoi. Une fois l'achat terminé ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant (sur l'avis d'Ace bien sûr). Après avoir fini leur collation nos deux compères, prirent le chemin du retour, mais pendant le trajet l'attention de Selena fut captivée par un magasin. Ace n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà dedans, complètement blasé il décida de l'attendre dehors. Elle en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard avec une grande poche.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Ho rien d'intéressant, dis -moi Ace ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Es-tu galant avec les femmes ?

\- Bien sur, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Ok, alors en bon gentleman que tu es tu vas me porter mon sac. Selena donna la poche à Ace. Ho, et interdiction de regarder ce qu'il y a dedans.

Enfoiré! Combles Ace.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

POV Ace:

\- Rahhh ! Ce qu'elle peut être énervante cette fille. Elle est là depuis peu mais déjà elle fait chier tout le monde. Il se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle fasse une connerie.

POV externe:

\- Une fois sur le bateau Selena s'enferma dans sa cabine avec sa mystérieuse poche.

\- Je sens le mauvais coup venir, dit Tatch.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Ace.

\- Tu aurais pu l'empêcher d'acheter je ne sais quoi.

\- Désolé...

La journée se termina bien, Selena n'était pas sortie de sa cabine de la journée. Les pirates commençaient à se poser des questions.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle fait quoi depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle écrit un journal intime.

Les pirates se mirent à rire. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ace, inquiet, alla toquer à sa cabine, en effet elle n'était pas venue manger (chose très grave pour Ace). Il frappa donc à la porte.

\- Selena je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse, il tourna la poignée, la porte était ouverte. Il entra et vit Selena entrain de dormir tranquillement dans son lit. Rassuré il ferma la porte.

\- C'est bon elle dort. Dit Ace à l'intention des pirates.

Selena était pénible, mais au fond elle était gentille. De plus elle mettait de l'ambiance sur le Moby Dick, et apportait de la gaîté à ses occupants.

Le lendemain matin, les hommes d'équipage se réveillèrent, sur le pont régnait un calme... beaucoup trop calme. Ace et Marco se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Pour eux c'était le calme avant la tempête.

\- Go ! Go ! Go ! Dit une voix familière

\- Je déteste quand on a raison, souffla Marco

Selena fit une brusque apparition sur le pont, elle avait un casque de soldat, un gilet pare-balles, et des rangers, en bref toute une panoplie.

\- Grenade ! *en mode counter strike pour ceux qui connaissent*

Ace et Marco eurent la présence d'esprit de se protéger. Les pauvres hommes d'équipage qui ne s'étaient pas protégés furent recouverts de peinture. Ils poussèrent tous des jurons furieux de se faire asperger de peinture au réveil. Les hommes chanceux de ne pas s'être fait asperger, ne le furent plus pour longtemps. Selena plongea au milieu du champ de bataille ; le temps semblait marcher au ralenti. Elle avait deux pistolets dans chaque main, et elle tirait sur les hommes encore debout, les faisant tomber comme des mouches. Cette scène était digne d'une scène épique des grands films hollywoodiens. Elle partit se cacher derrière une caisse face à Marco et Ace, elle prit un talkie walkie et fit semblant de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Chef je suis touchée ! Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Pardonnez-moi... Dit Selena d'un ton théâtral en tendant la main vers l'avant.

\- Ace et Marco avaient regardé la scène abasourdie, les yeux exorbités. Marco se ressaisit finalement et dit :

\- Selena on n'est pas au cirque ici ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Hahaha!

Ace lui préférait en rire, enfin jusqu'au moment où Selena tira en plein sur son chapeau (c'est sacré dans la famille).

\- Tu rigoles plus Ace, dit ironiquement Marco.

\- La ferme...

Ace s'avança près de là où était caché Selena, elle voulut tirer mais...

\- Merde plus de munitions ! Dit celle-ci. Repli ! Repli !

\- Allons, allons ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal... Dit Ace avec un air faussement gentil, laissant transparaitre son envie de tuer Selena.

\- Bon... Je crois que c'est le moment de... Fuir ! A toutes les unités je répète à toutes les unités fuyez le champ de bataille.

Selena partit en courant poursuivie par Ace, malheureusement pour elle, il courait plus vite.

\- Roger, je suis fichue adieu...

A l'entente du nom, Ace fit une tête de "je vais te découper en morceaux si tu continues".

\- Ne prononce jamais ce nom. Dit-il froidement

D'accord ...

Selena ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'elle faisait chier tout le monde mais elle mettait de l'ambiance ! En plus elle ne faisait de mal à personne, elle voulait juste s'amuser, pourquoi le prendre comme ça. (Néanmoins là) il avait l'air sérieux, pourquoi un simple nom le mettait dans un état pareil. Ace vit la peur et l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il changea tout de suite d'attitude. Il attrapa Selena par l'arrière de son t-shirt et il la souleva, comme une gamine qui aurait fait une bêtise.

\- Bon les petits enfants pas sages ils vont dans leur chambre !

\- Je suis pas petite d'abord ! L'allumette.

\- Je vois on tape dans les surnoms, n'est ce pas... Douceur.

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

\- Haha tu croyais qu'on l'avait oublié ce surnom et bien non Douceur. Ace accentua particulièrement sur le surnom de Selena.

\- Grrr...

Selena était pendue à quelques centimètres du sol, par le bras d'Ace qui la conduisait à sa chambre. Ils traversèrent le pont et tous les membres d'équipage rigolèrent à la vue de cette scène des plus singulières. Quand il arriva au niveau de Marco il eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Allons une douceur comme toi ne devrait pas se comporter comme ça en public. Dit Marco comme un père sermonne sa fille.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Siffla celle-ci, énervée.

\- Ace l'enferma à clé dans sa cabine pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Je pensais pas que son surnom l'agacerait autant, dit Marco.

\- Moi non plus. Dit Ace en rigolant.

Selena ruminait dans sa chambre, elle n'aimait pas ce surnom. A cause de sa petite taille tout le monde la prenait pour une petite fille sage, qui aime les poupées etc... Mais non elle, elle aimait le sang et les flingues ! Toutefois elle était contente de sa prestation sur le pont, même si Ace y avait mis un terme. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était autant énervé en entendant le nom "Roger".

* * *

Laissez une petite review s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.


	6. Un petit Coucou

Désolée d'avance pour celles et ceux qui pensaient que c'était un nouveau chapitre.

Eh non je ne suis pas morte sous les coups de scalpel de Trafalgar Law et je suis désolée de ne vous prévenir que maintenant. Mais j'ai rarement le temps de me poser tranquillement ces derniers temps pour écrire un peu, mais rassurez-vous j'ai continué un peu à écrire pour mes deux fictions mais pas de quoi faire un chapitre hélas. Tout ça pour dire que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions mais que je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de vous poster de nouveaux chapitres.

Voilà je fais de gros bisous à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent mes fictions *^*/, et je suis encore désolée d'être si peu présente.


End file.
